


Aku Cinta Kamu

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, Bad Father, Boys In Love, Crying, Fuck freeform, Hurt, M/M, Magnus dying, Malec, Malec fic, Parabatai Bond, Prince of Edom, Save Shadowhunters, She season 3b, aku cinta kamu, alec lightwood - Freeform, edom, magnus bane - Freeform, season 3b, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: With Magnus is dying Alec goes to the only one strong enough to save him.Spoiler... Guess from 3B trailer#saveshadowhunters





	Aku Cinta Kamu

"Take him." Alec begs

Asmodeus tilts his head to the side,  he appears almost amused.

"I'm begging you." Alec pleads, "please." His voice breaks on the last word.

"Alec, we cant... We will find another way." Jace is gripping his arm painfully. He can feel the physical pain Alec is in, all he wants to do is help his brother, he can't bare to feel the dispair in is heart. He can feel it breaking.

"Your chosen son...is dying without his powers." Alec grits over Jace's concern "if you won't return his magic without him returning to Edom, take him. Now. It's almost too late. Save him."

Asmodeus leans on his cane a moment as though weighing up his options. He then sinks to the ground and blows a little magic into Magnus' chest. Not returning what Magnus is owed, no, just enough to revive him a little.

"Father?" Magnus says in utter confusion then disgust when he comes around "what...why?" He then rolls his head and looks to Alec. Jace is holding Alec up, Clary and Isabel hovering a little behind. Alec looks like the world has ended and Magnus suddenly understands.

"No." He says "I will no go with him."

Alec's eyes fill with tears and Magnus can't bare to think this is the last few seconds he'll ever get with his Shadowhunter.

"Alexander...no. I..."

"Remember when I said I can't lose you?" Alec says with tears streaming down his face "I meant it. I'd rather know you are alive than gone forever. Please forgive me for being selfish. You're not dying today. You're not dying forever."

Asmodeus began dragging a weak Magnus to his feet. "Come, my Son." 

"Alexander..." Magnus uses his remaining strength to pull away and struggle to Alec's arms. 

Alec clings to him, wrapping him in his arms and holding as tight as he can.

"You have loved me more in this short time than anyone has in centuries." Magnus said gently into Alec's ear. "Thank you for making my life worth living."

Alec is beyond words, crippled with grief. He just cries into Magnus' neck.

Magnus pulls back and then he takes Jace in his arms and leans in and whispers. Jace nods as he listens, his eyes shining like glass.  
"I promise you, Magnus. I promise."

Magus nods at Jace's solemn vow and he looks less afraid now.

Alec can't bare to look at him.

"Aku cinta kamu." Magnus says with emotion.

Alec looks up then knowing in his heart what it means. "I love you. Magnus...I love you."

Magnus is suddenly whipped back from Alec with a flash of Magic. White flames like chains form around his wrists and Asmodeus opens a swirling pentagram portal.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Alec demands of Asmodeus. "Why is he in chains?"

"A Shadowhunter? Really?" Asmodeus says to Magnus with chilling distain

He pushes Magnus towards to pentagram.

"Alexander..." Magnus almost manages to say before he's gone.

"No, Magnus! No!" Jace has to restrain his brother and Asmodeus picks up his cane with a deathly smile.

"I. Will. End. You." Alec spits his words at Asmodeus with venom.

Magnus' father, a prince of hell, just laughs.

And then he's gone. The portal roars up and Alec falls to his knees.

He's gone. He's really gone .


End file.
